Judgement Day
by Mystic Pan
Summary: Vegeta has just died at the hands of Majin Buu, but loads of funny stuff happens when King Yemma doesn't know whether to send him to heaven or hell...
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters and are not getting any profit from this. Nor do we own the book this was based on.

Hello, this story was based on a book that Pocket Mouse's Dad was reading the other day, it's called 'Good Heavens No' By Malcolm Smith. 

It's a pretty cool idea you'll figure it out as you read the story..

****

Prologue 

By Mystic Pan and Pocket Mouse 

"What do you mean you haven't done the paper work yet?!" King Yemma shouted at the two bewildered blue men in front of him.

"W-we're sorry your Excellency, but what with all the commotion from Buu it's very hard to f-find information you know…" 

King Yemma stared at them with a look of barley contained rage.

"Well look," He said in an attempt to sound reasonable, "I suppose you'd better send him in the longer we wait the more people are going to be coming in here. He's a very hard case. We don't want to waste any more time than we have to."

"B-but how can you decide where to send him with out the p-proper paper work?" The other blue man stuttered out as King Yemma glared at him coldly.

"Just. Send. Him. In." 

"Sir!" And the blue men were gone. Yemma glanced down at his desk and sighed wearily, it had been a terrible day and it was just about to get worse.

"Where you taking me?! Get your dirty hands _off_ me!!!" The short man struggled as the two men started hauling him towards Yemma's office. Once inside they let him go and stood either side of the large desk which took up most of the room.

"Look, I don't know what you think you're doing but I was in the middle of a _very_ important fight so would you let me leave because I can't even remember getting here!!!"

"Are look who it is. I can just tell you're going to be the highlight of my day." The enormous king said, he was used to this kind of behaviour, it wasn't often someone remembered their own death.

The two blue men glanced at each other and grinned toothily.

"What are you smiling at you freaks! Just tell me what's going on! I DEMAND to know!"

"Who are you calling a freak, shorty?"

"Why you little…" He lunged at the little blue dude but before he could grab his throat the room shook as a giant fist pounded down onto a giant desk. Every one froze and the room went silent,

"SILENCE!" King Yemma shouted, "The truth of the matter is you're dead Prince Vegeta and we need to decide whether you go to heaven or hell!!"

We are aware that this is not very long, but its only this beginning and there's no point writing a lot if no-ones going to be reading it. So go and review!!!

On a more personal note **COME AND VISIT OUR WEBSITE!!!!!!** At www.geocities.com/litiji !!! We need some more fanfiction and fanart submissions!!!! Hint! hint So go and check it out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it. Nor do we own the book this was based on and are not making any money form this.

Thank you for the response!!!!! ^_^ This chapter is going to be written by Pocket Mouse, then the next will be written by Mystic Pan, then Pocket Mouse…and so on and so forth.

Chapter Two

"The truth of the matter is Vegeta, you are dead."

Vegeta looked at King Yemma with an unreadable look on his face.

"Dead? I'm not dead! I was in the middle of a fight with Buu! Now let me go, so I can go and deal with it!" King Yemma sighed and held his face in his hands. It had been a long day…he just needed a good meal, maybe a long relaxing bath… then he'd spend the evening watching television…yes, that was what he needed…

Suddenly, and violently, he was catapulted back into the present and along with it came the irate Saiyajin Prince, who was now stomping around his office and ranting. Loudly.

"I need to get back! Don't you see you idiot?! I ne-"

Once more King Yemma slammed his fists onto the table and once more the room fell silent. Inside his head he winced and rubbed his hands together under the table.

'Man, that _hurt_' He thought before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Now," He said, trying to look calm, "Vegeta." Vegeta's eye twitched.

"Err, Prince Vegeta. We have a bit of a predicament and you are just going to have to co-operate." King Yemma cracked his knuckles loudly, and placed them on the desk. "You see the problem is this. Usually it is quite obvious when people arrive here in the Heavenly Check-in Station whether we send them, how shall I put it…Up or Down."

One of the little blue men standing at Vegeta's side turned to him with a look you would usually reserve for a toddler, and said, "Vegeta, he means Heaven or Hell."

Vegeta turned to him with contempt. "I knew that!" He spat and the blue guy smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure you did." He said, as he turned to his friend and rolled his eyes.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and frowned. Where was he? Why didn't he remember coming here? Maybe he'd just been knocked unconscious by Buu and this was some freakish dream…yeah…that must be it…

"But you." King Yemma paused till he had every ones attention again. "Are a bit of a wild card. You see, in the first part of your life you were bad…definitely DOWN material, you hadn't done a good thing in you life." He looked down at Vegeta from his awesome height and glared at him. "But, even I must admit that you must have changed. It was a very honourable thing you did…sacrificing yourself to save Earth…and…well, if I must admit we've had a bit of a change of heart." 

Once again Yemma looked down at Vegeta, who just looked downright confused.

"Now it's up to us to decide if sacrificing yourself was good enough deed to cancel out, if you will, your more evil moments."

King Yemma pushed his chair back with a squeak and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked at the souls pouring down from Earth. He really needed to get moving or he'd be here for an eternity.

" We are going to subject you to interviews, where you will be attached to lie detectors of course. We shall be searching into you memory and past and playing back to you the worst moments to see if we can make you repent, or at least feel a little guilty. We shall be talking to people from your past and present to find out what you are _really _like, and…OH YES group therapy!!!" 

Vegeta looked up and him with wide eyes. King Yemma looked back with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta I do think your going to be enjoying yourself here."

***

Next time all of the above SHOULD begin, and the story will start getting good!!!

PLEASE review! There is a simple equation you should all know by now:

Review = author happy = more story = you happy

Granted, it's not a REAL equation but you know what I mean!

SHAMELESS PROMOTION

Go visit our webpage!!!! http://www.geocities.com/litiji maybe you could submit something…?


End file.
